I'll Be Watching You
by Slo Motion
Summary: Someone is stalking Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie. And whoever they are, they want revenge, and they'll stop at nothing to get it...
1. Eyes On You

**Title: **"I'll Be Watching You"

**Main Character(s):** Mary Camden, Ruthie Camden, Sapphire Robinson, Lucy Camden, John Koper

**Author: **MadonnaKylieFan2005

**Rating: **T; for some violence, death, language, themes, and slight content

**Genre: **Horror, general, multi chaptered

**Main POV:** No one

**Character Death: **Mary, Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie die later on, if that bugs you, stop reading here

**Coupling: **None

**Songs Used: **"Every Breath You Take" by The Police

**Setting: **Season 3

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine and either is the song "Every Breath You Take". I only own Sapphire Robinson, Ryan, and Mr. Yanetell.

**Summary: **Someone is stalking Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie...someone wanting revenge, and they'll stop at nothing to get it…(season 3 fic)

**A/N: **This is the same story, I just edited out some of the curse words and fixed the talking parts to fit my new writing style(comas, not periods).

**The Intro: Ruthie's Memoir**

The young, dark haired, seven-year-old girl gasped for breath. She was lying on the floor. A puddle of blood around her. It grew and grew each minute. Her two sisters and her brother were lying close by her, lifeless. Dead. He'd killed them. And he'd soon have killed her too. She tried to get up, but she was far too weak from loss of blood. She just lied there, remembering how this had happened to her…

**Chapter One: Eyes On You**

Lucy Camden looked into her locker mirror. She had to hurry; her next class was starting soon. And she was stuck between lipstick colors: pink and a peachy color. She thought about it for a moment. Then it came to her: pink. It would go better with her outfit. She quickly put some and threw her books together and ran off to her next class.

But, little did she know, she had been watched the whole time…

_**...time passing by…**_

_Lucy, Lucy. So young and foolish. How I hope to have you soon._ He thought to himself.

He had been stalking all three Camden girls for months now. Sixteen-year-old Mary, fifteen-year-old Lucy, and even little seven-year-old Ruthie. He wanted them all. No matter where they were: school, home, church, even out with friends, he'd manage to be there too, watching them. He'd have them soon, all three of them…

_**...time passing by…**_

It was now about four o'clock. Mary Camden was outside, shooting hoops. Her favorite after school thing to do, besides hang out with her friends and her latest boyfriend, Ryan. In fact, Ryan was on his way over to shoot hoops with her right now. She really liked Ryan, not loved; it was too soon. She still kind of had feelings for her old boyfriend, Wilson. Oh well, that was all in the past.

Just then, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Ryan.

"Hey there," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi there, ready to shoot some hoops?" Ryan asked her.

"You bet," Mary responded.

They started to shoot hoops. But, they had no idea that they were being watched like a hawk…

**_...time passing by…_**

"Asshole," he mumbled to himself, glaring angrily at Ryan.

How could Mary want to be around, let alone stand, an asshole like him? The creep had Mary, his Mary, the Mary he wanted. He hated him.

Oh well. Mary would be his soon. So would Ruthie and Lucy…

…

Ruthie sat with Simon in the room they shared. They were talking about their paper route they did together. Coming up with plans to get Mr. Yanetell, a stubborn customer, to pay his fees. Lately, he'd been finding ways to not pay his fees.

"Maybe we could trap him in a net," Ruthie suggested.

"No, we'd never be able to lure him into one," Simon responded.

They were stunned. How could they get Mr. Yanetell to pay his paper fees? Well, that shouldn't be the most important thing on young Ruthie's mind. It should be that a dangerous man was stalking her and her two older sisters. In fact, he was watching her and Simon right now…

_**...time passing by…**_

He watched little Ruthie and her brother Simon from a tree. He was completely hidden. No way either one would see him. No one ever saw him.

"I'm watching you, all three of you," as he said this, a song came to mind…

"Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you…" he sang quietly to himself.

He was watching them indeed. All three of them. They'd soon be his. And nobody, and that meant nobody, would get in his way. Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie Camden would all belong to him in time…

**End Of Intro/Chapter One**


	2. Welcome To My Nightmare

**Chapter Two: Welcome To My Nightmare**

Mary tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a nightmare. You could tell by the way she moved around so fast and sharply, the way she was sweating, the way her face looked disturbed, and by the small restless moans that escaped her mouth…

**Mary's Dream **

Mary opened her eyes. She looked around her: she appeared to be in a giant mansion of some sort. Only, by the way it was decorated, it looked more like a haunted house. A creepy one at that. Being that there were torturing weapons everywhere and it was slightly dark.

Mary glared at her reflection in a huge mirror. There was one word for the way she looked: slutty. She was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps; thin ones and it also exposed a great amount of her chest. The skirt of it was low-cut, not even covering up all of her thighs. Black fishnets and high-healed boots were upon her lower-body. A large amount of silver make-up/glitter covered her chest and face.

"Eww, what the heck am I wearing? I feel like a slut!" Mary said to herself; she really hated this outfit.

Just then, she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked and saw two shadows running her way. One was taller than the other.

To her surprise, it was Lucy and Ruthie. They also were wearing strange outfits. Lucy was wearing a shirt with silver along the front and black sleeves and a long black see-through thing fell down to her feet, her belly button was exposed. A really short black skirt, black and silver tights, and black chunky-healed boots accompanied this.

Ruthie was wearing pink dress. It had long sleeves and a long skirt that fell down to her feet. It was silky-looking. It had black designs on it, along with a black sash. And a pink bow was in her hair and black boots were on her feet.

"Mary run!" Lucy and Ruthie screamed.

"Why?" Mary asked her sisters.

"He's gonna get you if you don't run!" was the reply Mary got.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Me!" an evil sounding voice called.

Mary turned to see a strange figure heading towards her and her sisters. He had on a long black cape, covering his body. And a Jason mask from "Friday The Thirteenth" on, hiding his face. He had a long, sharp, bloodstained knife clutched on his hand.

"Oh crap, run!" Mary screamed.

The three sisters took off. The killer closely behind them. They ran and ran, until they were by a staircase.

"Upstairs, quick!" Lucy yelled.

They started up the stairs. But the killer had caught up with them. He grabbed the long, see-through thing hanging from Lucy's shirt. Lucy went flying to the ground. The killer climbed on top of her.

"Get the hell off of me!" Lucy cursed loudly.

The killer started pulling off Lucy's shirt. Once it was off, he started touching her breasts, rubbing them. Lucy looked grossed out. Who could blame her? He then stuck his hand into her skirt.

"Get the friggin' hell away from me!" Lucy screamed.

Mary quickly picked up Ruthie. She then ran as fast as she could, trying to block out her sister's screams.

Then, Lucy stopped screaming. There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Mary knew it: he had raped and killed Lucy, and was now after her and Ruthie.

Mary ran into the nearest room. She slammed the door. Luckily, there was a lock in it. So she locked it too. She pushed as much furniture, which was located in the room, as she could in front of the door. The killer's loud pounding sounded from outside the door.

"I'm scared Mary," Ruthie said, tears in her eyes.

Mary hugged her sister, "don't cry, kiddo."

Too bad for them that the killer smashed the door open. Mary and Ruthie jumped back. He grabbed Ruthie, who was screaming loudly, and pulled her out of the room.

Ruthie's screaming died out only moments later. And the killer entered the room.

"Your turn," he grinned sickly.

"Get the hell away from me, you piece of shit!" Mary screamed.

Before grabbing her, he said, "not a chance, my dear."

He touched the half of her chest that the dress exposed. He then started pushing her towards an old couch in the room.

"Stop it!" Mary cried.

"Shut the hell up bitch! Now prepare to lose your virginity, and then your life!" he said evilly, pulling off her dress.

Once her dress was off, he ripped off the rest of her clothes. Mary tried to fight it, but she couldn't. He was too powerful. He squeezed her right breast with his hand tightly.

He removed all of his clothing, except his mask. His face has still hidden. He raped her violently. Pushing and touching her. It felt awful.

"Now you die!" he cried evilly, "but first," he yanked off his mask, revealing his face to Mary.

Mary was shocked at who it was, "oh my god, it's you C…" she had started to scream his name, but he stabbed her in the chest. Her world went black…

**End Of Mary's Dream**

Mary shot up from her pillow. What an awful dream! And scary not to mention. Mary was shaking violently with fear.

She calmed down when she realized she was in her room. She looked and saw Lucy, sleeping like a baby, in the bed next to her.

"I wish I were you tonight, Luce," Mary said silently, laying back down.

She drifted back to sleep. Too bad for her that she didn't realize that the stalker had been watching her from the tree by her and Lucy's bedroom window the whole time…

**End Of Chapter Two**


	3. Killer On The Road

**Chapter Three: Killer On The Road**

"I feel bad for you Mary," Corey Conaway, a friend of Mary's, commented on her dream as they ate their lunch.

"And the worst part was when the guy removed his mask," Mary said, and then took a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"Why, who was it?" Corey asked, taking a bite into her apple.

"It was…" Mary whispered the name in her ear.

"That's just creepy, Mare," Corey replied.

"Tell me about it," Mary said, returning to her lunch.

Ever since last night, Mary kept getting the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Nah, it was just her imagination. Why would anyone be watching her? Why doesn't she ask that guy, the one dressed in all black, staring at Mary from the janitor's closet in the cafeteria?

…_**time passing by…**_

The Camden family all sat at the dining room table, enjoying their dinner. Tonight's food selection was rather tasty: chicken, corn, green beans, and some macaroni and cheese. As for Annie Camden, who was six months pregnant with twins, she seemed to not want any of that food. Her plate instead consisted of many corndogs, covered in mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise.

"I really hate Mr. Yanetell," Simon said, trying to strike up some conversation in the room.

"Yeah, me too. He's a real jerk," Ruthie agreed with her brother.

"Now, Simon, Ruthie, you know we don't _hate_ anybody. We dislike them," Eric Camden, who was a minister at the local church, told his two youngest kids.

"Fine, I _dislike_ Mr. Yanetell," Simon corrected himself.

"Yeah, so do I," Ruthie corrected herself also.

Annie looked at her two kids, "why do you dislike Mr. Yanetell?"

"Because, he never pays his fees for the paper. He refuses to. And if he doesn't pay up soon, he could cost me and Ruthie our paper route job," Simon replied.

"Well, maybe I could call Mr. Yanetell and talk to him," Annie suggested.

"Thanks mom, you're a lifesaver!" Simon said, sounding grateful.

Lucy changed the subject, "I got my biology quiz back today."

"How'd you do on it, Luce?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Well, not to brag, but I got an A! I really owe it to you dad, thanks so much or tutoring me in biology," Lucy replied.

Eric smiled, "no problem, Luce. So Matt, how's school been going?"

Matt looked up from his dinner, "ok I guess, but I really haven't found a major yet. You know, I'm not sure what I want to do with my life."

"That's ok, Matt. I'm sure one day, you'll find something you really like and stick with it," Eric told his son reassuringly.

Lucy turned to Mary. She seemed to be staring off into space, "what's wrong, Mare?"

Mary snapped out of her trance, "huh, sorry did you say something Luce?"

"Yeah, I asked what's wrong," Lucy repeated.

"Oh…nothing…I'm fine…really. Um…mom…may I please be excused, I'm not that hungry?" Mary asked, rising up from her seat.

"I guess, but you've hardly touched your dinner, Mary," Annie said to Mary, who was exiting the dining room.

"Like I said, I'm not that hungry," Mary said quickly before leaving the room.

…_**time passing by…**_

"What was up with you at dinner?" Lucy asked Mary, as they were just about to go to bed.

"Nothing Luce. I'm fine, I swear," Mary lied.

"Ok Mare. If you say so," Lucy said, pulling the covers over her head.

Mary did the same. Only, Lucy slept peacefully. And as for Mary, the nightmare she'd had the night before played over and over in her head like a broken record.

…_**time passing by…**_

The stalker slowly climbed down the tree that allowed him to see into Lucy and Mary's room. He'd watched Ruthie fall asleep a little while ago. And now that Lucy and Mary were asleep, he decided to head home.

He got into his van and slowly drove away…

**_...time passing by..._**

"Let me go, you creep!" Sapphire Robinson screamed angrily at the stalker.

"Watch your mouth, you little brat!" he said before walking out of the room.

Sapphire Robinson was a girl no older than sixteen. She had shoulder-length fiery red hair and sea green eyes. She had been forced to live with this stalker creep ever since he kidnapped her from her hometown of Miami, Florida about six months ago. He kept her in a small room in his rundown little shitty apartment. She was tied to a bed all day. The stalker would bring her food and water, though. But not a lot. He didn't want to 'spoil' her.

All she knew was that he was after three girls, all sisters. Their names were Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie Camden. She felt sorry for them.

"No good sicko," Sapphire muttered to herself.

It was true indeed: he was a sicko, a sicko who would soon have Mary, Ruthie, and Lucy in his clutches…unless Sapphire could find a way to warn them. She began to think of a plan…

**End Of Chapter Three**


	4. Too Far

**Chapter Four: Too Far**

"Damn...isn't there anyway to escape this hellhole?" Sapphiremuttered to herself.

She was still tied up on the bed. She had to find a way out, and fast. She had heard the stalker planning. He was going to kill Simon Camden, the twelve-year-old brother of his three targets. She had to escape and find these Camden people and warn them of the lurking evil.

She pulled and tugged at her ropes, but no such luck.

"Damn!" she yanked at the ropes on her arm with frustration.

Being that the ropes were old and crappy, they ripped off the bedposts easily.

"Yes!" Sapphire untied the ropes on her hands and then her feet.

Sapphire headed towards the only window in the room. She opened it. Luckily, the stalker hadn't gotten screens put on the windows. She quickly climbed out the window and began making her way into the outside world…

…_**time passing by…**_

Mary and Annie both sat on the living room couch, flipping through some TV channels. They were home alone, and decided to watch some TV since all the housework was done.

Everyone else was out. Eric was at the church putting the finishing touches on his Sunday sermon. Matt went out to lunch with his current girlfriend, Shauna. Lucy was over her friend Shelby's house. And Simon and Ruthie were on their paper route.

Mary changed the channel from a Looney Toons cartoon to the news. She was about to change it again, but Annie stopped her, "wait Mare, I wanna just see if there's any news on that missing girl from New Jersey yet." Mary groaned. Like most kids, she hated the news.

Annie had been watching all the missing children reports lately. That way, she could see what the kids look like and hopefully help to try and find them.

Mary and Annie watched as the TV news announcer spoke, "in other news on our missing children reports. Five-year-old Stacey Jansen of Newark, New Jersey was recovered in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania yesterday and was returned home safely," Annie smiled, she had been checking for updates on that report for months. The announcer continued, "but, the six month search for Sapphire Robinson rolls on. Sapphire is sixteen-years-old, she has green eyes and red hair, she is Caucasian, her height is about 5'4, her weight is 120 pounds, and she was last seen wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She was kidnapped from Miami, Florida on May tenth, 1998. If you have any information on her please contact…" Annie changed the channel and let out a sigh.

Annie turned to Mary, "that's a real shame, huh?"

"Yeah it is," Mary agreed.

…_**time passing by…**_

Simon and Ruthie were on their paper route. Both looked nervous. They were slowly approaching Mr. Yanetell's house. Hopefully, Annie's little phone chat with him last night worked and he'd pay his fees.

They were slowly walking down the street. When all of a sudden, there was a loud bang. Simon let out a loud cry of pain. Red blood was covering his gray t-shirt. He collapsed onto the ground.

Ruthie panicked, "Simon! Simon! Wake up!" Simon remained still.

Ruthie started screaming, "help! Somebody, help!"

**End Of Chapter Four**


	5. We Have No Secrets

**Chapter Five: We Have No Secrets **

Ambulance sirens sounded off as the police searched the grounds of the site where young Simon Camden had been shot. People gathered around to see what had happened.

Annie and Eric stood there, holding back their tears, awaiting news on their son. An ambulance guy approached the scared parents, "Reverend, Mrs. Camden. I'm so sorry. But he was dead before we got to him."

Annie broke out into a fit of tears, "my baby!" she began sobbing into Eric's shirt.

Eric comforted his wife, "it's ok Annie, it's ok…" he said, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Why Eric? Why did God do this to us, to our son, to our family?" Annie asked through tears.

Eric looked up at the sky, "I don't know, Annie. I don't know…"

…_**time passing by…**_

"Simon, please wake up," Ruthie said silently through tears as she looked at the lifeless body upon the stretcher.

Matt stood a few feet behind her, tears flooding his eyes, "why'd you have to die bro?"

Shauna hugged her boyfriend, providing him with support, "don't worry Matt, I'm sure everything will be ok…"

Lucy and Mary were holding each other, crying. Rivers of tears poured from their eyes also.

Ruthie felt more hot, salty tears slip out of her eyes, "why won't you wake up Simon, we need you, all of us. But mostly, I need you, Simon…"

…_**time passing by…**_

He ran and ran, faster and faster. He couldn't believe it. He had killed Simon Camden, brother of his three targets. This was cake; killing Simon was almost like taking candy from a baby. _Imagine how easy Lucy, Mary, and Ruthie will be_, he thought evilly to himself, _yet another piece of cake…_

…_**time passing by…**_

Sapphire opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. She looked up, and saw an open window.

_What happened to me? _Sapphire asked herself.

_Ouch! Does my head hurt! _Sapphire thought, rubbing her head. Wait a minute! Her head!

That's it! Sapphire tried to climb out of the window, but she fell and hit her head.

Then, something hit her. She had to go and warn the Camden family of the sicko that was after their three daughters. She was probably too late to save Simon. But, maybe if she got going now, she could still save Mary, Lucy and Ruthie.

She got up off the ground and started to run…

(-----)

Mary walked around the site of where her dead brother's body had once been lying. She spotted a white piece of paper. She picked it up.

She was shocked at what it said:

_My dearest Mary_

_My goddess Lucy_

_And my sweet, innocent little Ruthie_

_It was I that killed your brother Simon_

_This was just my way of warning you_

_To watch your backs_

_Because, everywhere you go_

_I'm there_

_Whether you're at home, church, school, or out with your friends_

_I'm there too_

_Watching you_

_Waiting_

_To make my move_

_On all three of you_

_So, if you're wise_

_Watch yourselves_

_Because remember_

_Everywhere you go_

_I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!_

_Singed, _

_Your Stalker_

"Oh my gosh!" Mary screamed.

Lucy ran over to her sister, "what is it, Mare?"

"Read this," Mary extended her hand with the note in it.

Lucy took the note in read it. When she was done, her face turned a shade of pale, ghostly white.

The two sisters looked at each other.

"Mom, Dad!" They screamed, running towards their parents to show them the note.

…_**time passing by…**_

"The damn girl is gone," he muttered to himself.

He had gone to check on Sapphire when he got back to his apartment. But, she wasn't there. _That stupid girl,_ he thought angrily. _Oh well, I don't need her_. What he needed was revenge.

Revenge on the Camden family!

That was why he was after their three daughters. They took away something that mattered to him. So, he'd take something that mattered to them from them.

He had already ridded of that pesky boy, Simon. One loss.

And he'd soon get rid of Ruthie, Mary and Lucy. Three more losses, which totaled to four.

The Camdens were going to get what was coming to them. They'd gotten him fired from his job. Just because he hit on a few students.

Well, Coach Koper didn't take being thrown out of his job, the job he had loved, lightly…

…_**time passing by…**_

Annie made sure all of the doors and windows and any other entrance to the house was locked that night.

She wouldn't lose another one of her children to this crazed psycho. He'd already gotten Simon, whose lifeless body was now rested at the Glen Oak morgue. His funeral wasn't for another week.

"I hate today," Annie whispered to herself as she headed up to bed.

But, the doorbell rang.

Annie walked over to the front door, "who is it?"

"Sapphire Robinson, I need to talk to you," came a reply.

Sapphire Robinson. That name rang a bell. Annie remembered where she had heard that name before…Sapphire Robinson was the name of that missing girl on the news. Annie unlocked the door and opened it. There on the porch stood the same Sapphire Robinson Annie had seen on the news earlier that day. 

"Come in," Sapphire entered the house.

"I have to tell you something…" Sapphire began.

**End Of Chapter Five**


	6. Dangerous Game

**Chapter Six: Dangerous Game**

Annie sat down on the living room couch. Sapphire sat in one of the smaller chairs, facing Annie.

"Look, Mrs. Camden…" Annie cut Sapphire off.

"Please, call me Annie," Annie told her.

"Ok, then Annie. I have something to tell you, it's about the man that killed your son and is stalking and trying to kill your three daughters. I know who he is," Sapphire explained.

"Who is he?" Annie asked silently.

"Are you familiar with a John Koper?" Sapphire asked. She could tell Annie was. Because the minute Sapphire said the name John Koper, Annie went wide-eyed.

…_**time passing by…**_

Mary shot up from her pillow. She couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about Simon. She felt like it was all her fault he died. Being that whoever was stalking her and her sisters should be after her, Lucy, and Ruthie, not Simon. Right now, all she wanted to do was go down to the morgue and say goodbye to Simon privately.

And that's just what she was going to do.

She looked over at Lucy, who was sleeping in the bed next to her. And then Ruthie, who slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Ruthie was sleeping in Mary and Lucy's room because her old room, that her and Simon had shared, brought back too many painful memories of Simon.

"Lucy, Ruthie!" Mary hissed loudly.

Lucy opened her eyes and slowly stirred from her sleeping state, "what is it Mare?" she asked with a tired moan.

Ruthie was also up, "what do you want Mary?" Ruthie sounded a bit cranky.

"Just get dressed," Mary replied.

"Why?" Ruthie and Lucy asked together.

"We're going to the morgue to say goodbye to Simon privately," Mary told them.

At those words, Lucy and Ruthie were up. Mary jumped out of bed and flicked on the bedroom light.

Mary looked down at her pajamas. Which consisted of a light blue tank top and shorts. She quickly pulled on an old pair of comfortable jeans over her shorts. As for a shirt, she pulled on an old plaid flannel shirt over her pajama top. And then threw on some socks and on old pair of sneakers.

As for Lucy. She had taken her pajama pants with the clouds on them and pulled on an old pair of navy blue sweat pants. She left her white pajama t-shirt with the kitten on it that said: "not as innocent as you think" on it, though. She was just tying her last shoe.

And Ruthie. Ruthie left on her pink nightgown. She pulled a pair of pink shorts under it from the bag of her stuff Annie had packed for her. Ruthie quickly pulled on a jacket and some shoes and socks.

After all three girls were dressed, they were ready to go, "let's go," Mary said as they exited the room.

…_**time passing by…**_

The three Camden girls slipped quietly down the stairs that led into the kitchen. As they tiptoed towards the back door, Mary grabbed the keys to the family car, not the van. And with that, they crept out the back door and towards the car.

…_**time passing by…**_

Koper saw the three Camden girls get into the car and drive off. He was now trailing them. Wherever they were going, he would be there too. Who know, maybe tonight he would finally rid of the three Camden girls once and for all.

…_**time passing by…**_

"…And that's pretty much it," Sapphire concluded her story.

"This is terrible, I'd better warn everyone." Annie said, referring to her husband, three daughters, and one remaining son.

"I'll come with you if you want," Sapphire offered.

"Ok, and after that, we'll get you cleaned up in some nice clothes and some decent food," Annie said.

"Ok," Sapphire agreed.

…_**time passing by…**_

The Camden family car pulled up into the parking lot of the Glen Oak morgue. Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie got out of the car and quietly snuck into the building. Too bad for them that they didn't realize that Koper was right on their trail.

…_**time passing by…**_

Annie ran into her and Eric's bedroom, Sapphire was closely behind her. In there, Eric and Matt had fallen asleep on the bed.

"Eric, Matt! They're gone!" Annie shouted.

Eric and Matt shot up from their sleep and looked at Annie, "who's gone, mom?"

"Mary, Ruthie, and Lucy! I went into their room to tell them something, and they weren't there!" Annie felt tears come to her eyes.

Sapphire stepped forward, "we should go out and look for them."

Matt and Eric looked at her, "who are you?" Eric asked Sapphire.

"I'm Sapphire Robinson, and friend of your wife's, Mr. Camden," Sapphire told Eric.

"Oh. But, it's not Mr. Camden; it's Reverend Camden. But you can call me Eric," Eric told her.

"And I'm Matt Camden," Matt chimed in.

"Ok, Eric, Matt, I can remember that," Sapphire replied.

"Can we go and look for the girls now, please?" Annie asked.

"Sure," Eric, Sapphire, and Matt all replied.

After Eric and Matt changed out of their pajamas and into their clothes, the four left the Camden house. They drove in the family van, being that the car was gone. They all guessed that Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie had it.

…_**time passing by…**_

Mary, Ruthie, and Lucy finally located the room their dead brother's body was in. But, when they entered the room, there was already someone else in there too.

"Ah, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie. I thought you'd never come," he stepped into the dim light in the room.

Mary practically shrieked, "Coach Koper!"

**End Of Chapter Six**


	7. Thriller

**Chapter Seven: Thriller**

Koper laughed evilly, "hello, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie…"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Mary asked him angrily; she hated this man.

"Why Mary dear, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. It's simple: I'm your stalker," Koper laughed again.

"You!" Mary screeched. Of all the creeps in the world, why did it have to Koper!

"Yes me you stupid girl!" Koper ran over to the slab table where Simon's dead body was located.

"Don't go near him!" Ruthie shouted to Koper.

Koper made a face at Ruthie, "what's the difference, he's already dead, you moron?"

He pulled the sheet that covered most of Simon's body. Koper tossed the sheet aside. He picked up Simon's body and threw it onto the floor.

"Beautiful site," Koper said to himself, admiring Simon's dead body.

"You asshole!" Lucy screamed, trying to resist her urge to charge Koper angrily into the ground.

"Why Lucy dear, that's one vocabulary you have for such a goody two shoes," Koper smirked at Lucy.

Koper walked over to Simon's dead and naked body, "stupid boy, never knew what he had coming to him."

"You're a sick man, Koper," Mary said quietly.

"Thank you," a sick smile crossed Koper's face.

There was a deadly silence.

"You know, you could bring him back," Koper told the three girls.

"No, he's already dead because you killed him, you jerk!" Lucy screamed at Koper.

Koper placed and hand by his pocket, "watch your mouth, foolish girl."

Koper pulled out a gun. He fingered it as he spoke.

"You can bring back Simon. All you have to do is perform a little CPR on him," Koper smiled at the thought of the Camden girls pressed up against Simon's dead body, sucking at his lips.

"Perform CPR on my dead brother, you're sick Koper! I won't do it!" Mary bluntly refused.

"Then, I guess you die," Koper shot Mary and she fell dead to the ground.

He turned to Lucy and Ruthie, "anyone else want to refuse?" he aimed the gun at them.

"I'll do it," Lucy stepped towards the dead body of her brother.

Lucy bent down to perform the CPR. She sucked on her brother's cold, dead mouth.

But, Koper shot Lucy in the back when she wasn't looking. Lucy toppled on top of Simon, dead.

"Three down," Koper turned to Ruthie and smiled the sickest smile possible, "and one to go."

"Stay away from me!" Ruthie cried.

Ruthie started to head towards the exit of the room. But Koper pounced on her before she could move. He beat Ruthie to a bloody pulp.

He then took out his gun and aimed it at her. Koper shot Ruthie. She started bleeding heavily.

The young, dark haired, seven-year-old girl gasped for breath. She was lying on the floor. A puddle of blood around her. It grew and grew each minute. Her two sisters and her brother were lying close by her, lifeless. Dead. He'd killed them. And he'd soon have killed her too. She tried to get up, but she was far too weak from loss of blood. She just lied there; remembering how this had happened to her…then, everything went black.

"Excellent," Koper said to himself.

…_**time passing by…**_

Koper left the four dead Camden children lying in a dead pile. He had stripped Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie of their clothes, leaving them naked. Just like Simon.

Before he left, he dropped a note onto the floor marked: T_o The Camden Family._

Then, he exited the building.

…_**time passing by…**_

Annie, Sapphire, Matt, and Eric had all come home at about 5:30 in the morning. After they had searched pretty much all of Glen Oak for the missing Camden girls. But they were nowhere to be found. So they gave up. Annie let Sapphire take a bath and change into some clean clothes, she also cooked Sapphire the first decent meal she'd had in six months. Then they went to bed, not knowing of the shocking news they'd receive the very next day…

**End Of Chapter 6**


	8. Let Down Your Guard

**Chapter Eight: Let Down Your Guard **

Dr. James Philip entered the room in the morgue where Koper had committed three murders just the night before. He noticed that the body of the young boy, Simon Camden, who was brought in yesterday was lying on the ground. The bodies of three dead girls piled on top of him.

James noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It had: _To The Camden Family_ written on it. He decided to call the Camden family up at once.

…_**time passing by…**_

Annie, Eric, Matt, and Sapphire entered the room and saw the dead bodies. A doctor named James Philips had called them up. But now, they wished he hadn't

"Mary, Ruthie, Lucy!" Annie cried. The four of them started to cry.

James approached the crying people, "whoever did this also left this note for you," he handed Matt the note.

Matt unfolded the note and read.

_Dear Remaining Members Of The Camden Family,_

_I killed your pesky son Simon_

_And I killed your three foolish daughters_

_Mary, Lucy, Ruthie too_

_They had it coming to them_

_And so did you_

_All of you_

_Damn you all _

You took my job away

_For what, hitting on a few students_

_Big whoop_

_So I took four of your precious children away_

_And maybe, just maybe_

_I'll return and kill all of you one day_

_And I'll have the revenge I deserve _

And you all will pay

_So remember_

_Watch your backs_

_Because when you least expect it_

_**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!**_

_Signed,_

_Mr. John Koper._

Matt glared out the window of the morgue, "damn you Koper! I swear that one day, I'll find you, and I'll make you pay for doing this to me and my family," he said silently, and crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground.

**The End**


End file.
